Justice Avengers:Infinity War
Summary Justice Avengers:Infinity War is a (fictional) crossover game made by Atari Games,NetherRealm Studios,DC and Marvel. The story is about the events of the Infinity War. Plot Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) came to Earth to warn the Justice League that the biggest menace for the universe is coming to Earth. By hearing this,Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) recruits the other Green Lanterns (John Stewart,Guy Gardner and Jessica Cruz) to help the Justice League. Meanwhile In Asgard,Thanos killed Loki and got the Cosmic Cube and went to Earth to obtain the Infinity Gems. Knowing this,Hulk and Thor appeared at the Inner Sanctum to warn Doctor Strange about the threat. In Themyscira,the amazons got attacked by the Female Furies (Grandma Goodness,Lashina,Stompa and Knockout) who planned to obtain the Mother Box. Their plans just got frustrated because Ares (who appeared out of nowhere) didn't support the idea of half of the Earth's population being destroyed as it would mean an end to the conflicts which empower him. Suddenly an invasion from parademons is terrorizing New York. Peter Parker once again puts his Spider-Man persona into action and arrives to help Iron Man,Doctor Strange,Silver Sable,Batman and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). They manage to neutralize the parademons. However,Grandma Goodness appears and defeats Doctor Strange easily the heroes until the arrival of Superman who knocks her out. The Guardians of the Galaxy thought the Teen Titans worked for Thanos and asked them about where tha Mad Titan has taken Gamora. A fight was ensued and lasted long enough for Cyborg to manage to located Gamora in Vormir. Nebula knew that Thanos saw Gamora like more of his daughter than she would ever be and asked the Teen Titans to help them to prevent Gamora's death. But it was too late. Thanos followed what Red Skull said about the Soul Gem and threw her away to her death. This enraged Star Lord. But when he attacked Thanos,he got easily knocked out which forced Cyborg to take the Guardians of the Galaxy and the Teen Titans back to Earth. Meanwhile in Wakanda,Black Panther receives a visit from Robin (Damian Wayne) who came to personally apologize with Winter Soldier for accusing him unfairly and stated that his mother was still alive. Black Panther coated Robin's sword with vibranium as gratitude for his polite attitude. Batman smiled showing his eventual pride for his son. Captain America and Black Widow prepared a Hulkbuster for Bruce Banner as they prepared for the invasion. Red Robin,Batgirl and Batwoman decided to stay in Gotham by noticing that the parademons planned an invasion in the city. The army was led by Steppenwolf who easily knocked the trio out. Not even Green Arrow and the Birds of Prey were enough. But Big Barda and Wonder Woman arrive and defeat him together forcing the parademons to withdraw. Iron Man,Spider-Man(in his Iron Spider Armor),Silver Sable,Doctor Strange and some of the Teen Titans (Starfire,Raven,Cyborg and Kid Flash) decide to help the Guardians of the Galaxy (except for Rocket Raccoon and Baby Groot) tp confront Thanos in Planet Titan. The fight was intense and Thanos easily defeated the heroes besides obtaining the Time Gem. In Wakanda,Superboy was about to meet the squad which is helping Black Panther when he got surprised by Knockout who initially flirts with him before the epic fight in which the Krypthonian Clone went victorious and Knockout decided to withdraw by herself and tells to Kon-El how glad she was for meeting him. After the fight,Superboy is greeted by Robin who guides him to the Wakanda Base where Batman and Captain America prepared their suits to be used in battle. The Green Lanterns confronted the rest of the Female Furies and united their powers in order to defeat them and save Coast City. However,one of Thanos's envoys appears in a ship over the city which forced the Green Lanterns to use their remaining power again in order to prevent it from being destroyed completely. Then,Martian Manhunter and The Flash appeared and defeat the member of Black Order. Back to Wakanda,Thanos's army invaded Black Panther's homeland which caused the Wakandians Army,The Avengers,the remaining Teen Titans,the X-Men and the remaining members of Justice League to join forces and fight the enemy hordes. Then Thor,Rocket Raccoon,Baby Groot and Wonder Woman arrived in the battlefield which gave a chance for Scarlet Witch to sacrifice Vision. However,Thanos used the Time Gem to turn the tides and kill Vision himself and obtain the both Reality and Mind Gem. Thor finally found Thanos and confronted him in the Final Battle. Thor seemed to have won. But in the end,Thanos got what he wanted. He obtained the infinity gems and in a simple finger snap decimated half of the population of the Earth including most of the members of each group (Including Shazam,Hal Jordan,The Flash,Spider-Man,Nightwing,Iceman,etc.) Then,Thanos enjoyed the sunset in satisfaction. In the post-credits scene,Nick Futy and Maria Hill realized that Thanos got what he wanted and called for an unknown superhero before being turned into dust. Playable Characters Justice League * Green Lanterns (Kyle Rayner,Hal Jordam,John Stewart,Guy Gardner and Jessica Cruz) * Batman * Superman * Wonder Woman * The Flash * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Shazam (former Teen Titan) * Cyborg (former Teen Titan) * Red Robin * Batgirl * Batwoman * Hawkman * Hawkgirl * Captain Atom Avengers * Captain America * Iron Man * Winter Soldier * War Machine * Falcon * Vision * Scarlet Witch * Black Widow * Spider-Man (former Teen Titan) * Black Panther * Silver Sable (former Teen Titan) * Thor * Hulk * Doctor Strange * Nova Teen Titans * Nightwing * Starfire * Beast Boy * Blue Beetle * Raven * Firestorm * Superboy * Aqualad * Wonder Girl * Robin * Kid Flash * Artemis * Red Arrow * Ravager * Bumblebee X-Men * Cyclops * Jean Grey * Beast * Iceman * Rogue * Gambit * Colossus * Storm * Psylocke * Havok * Quicksilver * Archangel * Cable * Nightcrawler * Jubilee Guardians of the Galaxy * Star Lord * Nebula * Rocket Raccoon * Drax the Destroyer * Mantis Non-Playable Characters (Allies) * Hawkeye * Gamora * Baby Groot * Professor X * Megassonic Teenage Warhead * Deadpool * Oyoke * Shuri * Valkyre * Themyscira's Amazons * Green Arrow * Birds of Prey (Katana,Black Canary,Huntress and Harley Quinn) * Big Barda * Vixen Bosses * Grandma Goodness * Stompa * Lashina * Knockout * Proxima Midnight * Steppenwolf * Thanos (Final Boss) Stages * Coast City * The Raft * New York * Titans Tower * Vormir * Wakanda * Planet Titan Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover Category:Articles Under Construction